1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to emergency floatation devices and more particularly pertains to a new emergency floatation device for deploying from a power boat to inhibit sinking of the power boat.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a boat having a hull. The hull has an upper edge extending around the boat. Each of a plurality of cavities extends into the hull of the boat. The cavities are positioned in spaced arrangement around the hull of the boat. Each of a plurality of inflatable bladders is positioned in an associated one of the cavities. Each inflatable bladder is coupled to the hull of the boat and is selectively inflatable wherein the inflatable bladders inhibit sinking of the boat when the inflatable bladders are inflated and extended from the hull. A trigger mechanism is operationally coupled to each inflatable bladder wherein actuation of the trigger mechanism deploys each inflatable bladder from the associated cavity and inflates each inflatable bladder.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.